Lhusu Mines
The Lhusu Mines is a location in Ivalice in the world of Final Fantasy XII. It is located in the Skycity of Bhujerba, which resides on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and among its interesting features is that, as it is located on a sky continent, the deeper one gets into the mines the lighter it gets. Normally the mines are protected by a paling, however, during the game the paling has fallen and monsters have invaded the site. It can be speculated the paling has been allowed to fall deliberately, as to prevent the Empire from obtaining more magicite. When the party ventures into the mines to rescue Penelo, the enemies' levels are 7-13. But as the player gets further and goes after the mark, Antlion, and receives the key, the enemies' levels are 38-43. If the player uses the Site 11 key to unlock the gate, and defeats Gilgamesh once, they get the option to venture into the deepest part of the mines where the enemies' levels rise to 59-64. Location The Lhusu Mines can be ventured in from the Skycity of Bhujerba in Lhusu square. Sage Knowledge Treasures Knot of Rust is the most common treasure in the mines, all treasures being able to give one. Motes are the other common treasures. With the Diamond Armlet equipped there is a small chance of obtaining an Elixir or Hi-Ether from the treasures instead. During the player's first visit, there can be a treasure in Transitway 1 that may contain a Killer Bow. In Site 2 area, before the spot where Rocktoise is fought, there can be a treasure that may have the Assassin's Dagger. Later, when the Antlion hunt becomes available the player can venture deeper into the mines. In Site 9, behind the minecart, the player may find a Morning Star, a powerful weapon to obtain early. At the deepest end, in the cave where Antlion is fought, the player may find the game's ultimate gun, Fomalhaut, and since the treasure respawns it is possible to to obtain multiple Fomalhauts. Deeper into the mines still, with the Site 11 Key the player can go to the deepest reaches of the mines, where Gilgamesh is fought. Treasures here are either Knots of Rust or Motes or Ethers. The northernmost area where the player must cross through a hidden passage has a treasure that has 50% chance to spawn, but when it does, it will always be the Aegis Shield. Once the treasure has been claimed, it will never respawn. The dead-end on the northeast side of the Site 6 South area can have the armor Maximillian, and this treasure also respawns. Site 11 To obtain the key to open the gate to the deepest reaches of the mines, the player must first complete the hunt for Antlion. Afterward, the Site 11 Key can be found in Phon Coast Hunters' Camp, next to a fallen Bhujerban. Story Like the Henne Mines, Lhusu Mines is a magicite mine. It is located near the city of Bhujerba, and previously was a major source of magicite for the Archadian Empire. During the time of the events of Final Fantasy XII Lhusu Mines is still providing the Empire's Draklor Laboratory with magicite, but it's done in secret; a venture led by Dr. Cid and funded by Vayne Solidor. Judge Ghis has come to Bhujerba to talk to Marquis Ondore about the affairs, and the two venture into the mines. Vaan, Balthier, Fran, and Basch also head into the mines to rescue Penelo, whom Ba'Gamnan is holding hostage. Larsa joins them as well, using the alias "Lamont", wanting to see if the rumors are true about Bhujerba providing Draklor with magicite in order to create manufacted nethicite. Penelo is being used as bait for a trap set by several bangaa to capture Balthier, but once Balthier and friends set foot in the mine the bangaa deem her worthless and let her go. The party find their way to the depths of the mine without finding Penelo. "Lamont" finds shards of magicite and his suspicions are confirmed. Balthier questions him about this and realizes "Lamont's" true identity, but before he can squeeze answers out of him Ba'Gamnan and his gang interrupt them. Larsa runs out of the mines telling the others to follow, and Balthier and his friends have the chance to either fight Ba'Gamnan or follow Larsa. The freed Penelo runs through the mines and bumps into Ghis and the Marquis. Ghis is furious having found a civilian in the mines that houses Empire's secrets, but Larsa steps on the scene and rescues her, taking her away with him. After Vaan and his friends find out where Penelo has gone they follow. Later in the game, the player can return to the mines to fight several marks, including the legendary Gilgamesh. Locations *Shaft Entry (to Bhujerba) *Oltam Span *Transitway 1 *Shunia Twinspan *Site 2 *Site 3 *Transitway 2 *Tasche Span *Site 9 *Site 11 *Lasche Span *Site 5 *Site 6 South *Site 6 North *Staging Area *Site 7 Complete Monster List *Steeling *Skeleton *Skull Defender *Slaven *Gazer *Vampyr *Dullahan *Headless *Bug *Dark Lord *Pandora *Malboro *Aeronite *Abysteel *Killer Mantis *Rocktoise (Elite Mark) *Antlion (Elite Mark) *Gilgamesh (Elite Mark) *Nidhogg (Mark) *Diabolos (Mark) *Aerieel (Rare) *Disma (Rare) *Gemhorn (Rare) *Bombshell (Rare) *Ba'Gamnan (Boss) *Bwagi (Boss) *Gijuk (Boss) *Rinok (Boss) Monsters by Area Shaft Entry #On the way to rescue Penelo #The rest of the game Oltam Span #On the way to rescue Penelo #Rest of the game Transit Way 1 #On the way to rescue Penelo #until Antlion Hunt Shunia Twinspan #On the way to rescue Penelo #until the Antlion hunt Site 2 #On the way to rescue Penelo #Until the Antlion Hunt Map :Note: areas highlighted in red are hidden passages that do not appear on the map. Musical Themes The background music for the entirety of the Lhusu Mines is "Secret of Nethicite" . Gallery de:Lhusu-Minen Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Caves